Assessing the sensitivity of an optical inspection system for a patterned wafer is generally a manual, slow process. Currently, a human operator must obtain defect locations from another source, such as an electronic beam inspector (eBI) or a scanning electron microscope (SEM). The user then must manually locate the defects on the wafer in the event the inspection system is sensitive to some of the defects, such as particles, or, alternatively, the user may manually create a SEM burn mark proximate to the defect locations. Burning a SEM mark on a wafer is not always possible since the optical images are obtained from a previous process step. SEM non-visual verification relies heavily on the defect location accuracy (DLA) of SEM review tools thus making it desirable to provide a system and method which provides quick, accurate defect locations based upon optical inspector results.